It is particularly in the domestic situation, where space considerations are often important, that there has in recent years been a trend toward so-called "multi-exercisers" on which a variety of different exercises can be performed to provide a balanced program of exercise without the need for many different items of exercising equipment. It is well known that in the institution or gymnasium situation much of the exercising equipment is weight-actuated, that is to say weights provide the resistance used to exercise the various muscle groups. The reason for this is perhaps mainly because weights are simple and reliable. In addition the resistance provided by weights is readily adjustable by adding to, or substracting from, the weights. In the domestic situation weight-actuated exercising devices are less appropriate because of the bulky nature of conventional exercisers employing weights and because such apparatus is not very versatile in the multi-exercise sense without further increasing the physical bulk of the exerciser.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide a physical exerciser which can readily be made to be of low bulk while being convertible to allow the performance of a large range of exercises. It is another object of the invention to provide a low bulk convertible weight actuated exercising device.